


When the Cat's Away

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Peter Quill, Peta Quill, Ravager!Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: ... the Peta (and Ronan) will play





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely Danna <333  
> I'm glad we survived GOTG2 so that you can still read this :D  
> I hope you will like it :>
> 
> This thing is unbetad, so if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> All credit for Peta goes to Bluethenstaub!

It hadn’t been easy to grow up among the Ravagers. Among a loud, dirty, rough and mannerless gang of thugs and thieves who would sell their own mother for a handful of units. It had been a little easier though because Peta was a girl. It sounded weird, but the Ravagers actually respected her for that. She was a little princess and they would do anything to please her, even now that she already was 22. Every wish of hers was an order to them, one word from her and they obeyed. Unless, of course, it meant they were crossing Yondu. Yondu was still the upper boss, after all.

It had been hard growing up with him, too. Peta was his princess as well, but in the annoying kind of way, where he thought he had to protect her at all costs. Especially since she was a girl. It had been a long and exhausting struggle to convince him that she was capable of going on missions like the others and could take care of herself, without a bodyguard or two to interfere as soon as someone as much as looked in her general direction. She had trained hard to show Yondu she was a great Ravager and by now she was one of the best pilots and best shooters the Eclector had ever seen. She also had a way with words that went completely unmatched, and yes, she made excellent use of her ‘feminine assets’ as well. All in all, she was A class, and even Yondu couldn’t ignore that anymore.

But he still insisted on pairing her up with someone all the time, no matter how often Peta tried to convince him that she worked best when she was on her own. The obligatory watchdog was still always with her, justified by being called her 'team partner’. Peta hated this circumstance very much.

Or at least she _had_ hated it, until very recently. Not even three months ago, the Ravagers had gotten a new member, and Yondu had immediately made it Peta’s new team partner. And with this, for once, Peta had very much agreed.

The reason for her consent was that her new partner in crime was, without a doubt, the hottest man in the entire universe. No joke. He was like two metres tall and so muscular that Peta wondered whether his or her boobs were actually bigger. He could probably lift her with one single finger and the thought of it alone made Peta’s panties get heavier. Not to mention his eyes or how his voice made her knees quiver every time he said something. Actually, the list of things about him that got Peta going was too long in general. He was an absolute specimen and she was thankful for every second she could marvel at him unabashedly.

Luckily, Kree were an extremely loyal species (which made you wonder why Ronan had decided to become a Ravager in the first place. All Peta knew was that a very severe disagreement between him and his emperor’s decisions had caused him to get banished from Hala and that Yondu had hired him for his unparalleled abilities only a little while after), so that Yondu trusted Ronan with Peta’s well-being entirely. He was Ronan’s new boss, and if he told Ronan to take good care of Peta, Ronan would do exactly that, using every skill in his impressive set to accomplish it.

It came in handy for both of them that Yondu had never specified what in particular Ronan should protect Peta from. And who in particular he should keep away from her. Because it had been clear as day after maybe two weeks that Ronan was just as drawn to Peta as Peta was to him, in any way possible. The way his eyes wandered over her body, the way they burned when they looked at each other, the way his hand found its place on her arm or her back whenever possible, and how his voice dripped with tease whenever they spoke was as telling as Peta’s own behaviour around him. They were a walking time-bomb of sexual tension.

Sadly, they couldn’t succumb to it as often as they would have liked to. In the almost three months that they already worked together now, they had only twice been on a mission together. The first one had lasted ten days, and those ten days had been most intense. Peta had legitly not been able to walk properly after they were over. The second mission, however, had been accompanied by two other teams of Ravagers, and Peta and Ronan had only been able to get it on a few times hastily and secretly in hopes they wouldn’t get caught. That had brought its own spice to it, but Peta would have preferred to be alone with the former Accuser.

Ever since then, unfortunately, Yondu had kept Ronan close by for some tactical planning, since he valued the Kree’s strategic skills, and neither Peta nor Ronan had yet dared to try and find a safe place on the Eclector to have a go at each other. So it had now been seventeen days since their last 'session’ and Peta’s entire body was yearning for the blue bulk of muscles. And telling from the looks Ronan gave her, she wasn’t the only one missing some fucking.

The Eclector was bursting with Ravagers, though, and it was hard to find enough privacy to even share so much as a chaste kiss or a short butt-grab. Peta had her own little chamber, but the walls were thin and Yondu’s quarters were right next door. Also slipping Ronan in there without anyone noticing was too risky, especially since Yondu wanted him around so often lately. And if they got caught, Yondu would probably kill Ronan right on the spot, so they both rather writhed in sexual frustration than to push their luck too far.

But then it happened. Yondu had finally constructed the perfect plan with Ronan’s help and was gathering a good part of the Ravagers for a big coup. At first, he had wanted to take Ronan with him, but the Kree had questioned whether he shouldn’t rather stay behind to guard the Eclector and especially Peta, so she would neither get harmed nor get strange ideas of going on a solo trip with her M-ship as long as Yondu wasn’t there to forbid it. The last bit had made Yondu agree to leave Ronan behind. It wasn’t too absurd of a thought that Peta would take her chance of defying her adoptive father like that. How could Yondu have known that Peta would rather fuck Ronan for days when he was gone than to grab a ship and go on an adventure?

  


“Do we really have to do it in here?” Ronan grumbled as Peta hastily locked the door behind them.

“Absolutely,” she answered, turning around and jumping at Ronan with an experienced hop. Ronan caught her like he had done several times before, as if she was weighing nothing more than a feather.

“But it’s his office,” Ronan stated while Peta arranged herself more comfortably against him, legs holding onto his waist and arms slung around his neck. Her hot body twisted and ground against his own in a way he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

“Mmh, I know,” she whispered huskily, placing a hand on the back of his head. When their eyes met, a shudder went through Ronan’s entire body. “And I don’t give a fucking damn about it.”

Then she kissed him passionately and all of Ronan’s concerns were washed away by the long-missed touch of her lips and tongue against his mouth.

Grunting in rising arousal, he grabbed Peta tighter and carried her over to the desk. Yes, this was Yondu’s office, yes, they would face serious trouble if this came out, but at this moment, he simply _had_ to lay Peta on this very table or he would go insane. He hadn’t touched or felt her in far too long and the way she sighed into the kiss and pressed herself against his front was everything that mattered right now.

With a big, powerful gesture, he wiped the desk clean of any loose items, sending them to the floor in a cacophony of thuds, clatters, and fluttering paper. One or two things even broke, but Ronan was beyond the point of caring. All he cared about was placing Peta on the now free tabletop all the while still kissing her deeply.

Her hands were at his pants the moment she was seated and fumbled them open and down his ass skillfully. Ronan didn’t even wait until she was finished before he worked her pants open as well. Lifting her up a little with one arm, he yanked her pants down and then set her back down on Yondu’s desk.

Peta snatched at his lips again as soon as possible and at the same time managed to kick her left boot off of her foot. Ronan helped by pulling the left pant-leg off of her body too. The right side just stayed the way it was. There was no time for undressing the unimportant parts.

Ronan shivered and groaned softly as Peta’s warm hands found their way under his shirt and ran down his abdomen until they finally wrapped around his half-hard shaft. It was already sticky with self-lube, yet Peta kept stroking it until it was completely slick and fully erect. It was massive enough for her hand to not be able to fully encompass it.

“Oh God, how much I want you,” she murmured against his lips as she unconsciously rocked her hips back and forth on the table.

Ronan only growled in response and placed his hand on her back to lean her down until she completely lay on the table. Her arms encircled his neck once more and she eagerly sucked on his lip. Oh, how long Ronan had waited for this.

His hips rocked forward as well, making his erection slide against the wet folds of Peta’s all too ready entrance. She quivered beneath him, sighing with lust.

Ronan wanted to enter her right away, but he knew that he was risking to hurt Peta with that and so, despite his own growing arousal, he instead reached down to brush his fingers over Peta’s labia, parting them. She moaned lowly at his cool fingers and pushed her hips up a little.

They slid inside with ease and Ronan immediately began to thrust them in and out. Within seconds, they were coated in Peta’s fluids and he was rewarded with the sweetest sounds of pleasure. He had missed those sighs and moans so much. He desperately wanted to get more of them.

Adding a third finger to stretch Peta further, Ronan simultaneously put his thumb down on her clit and began to draw little circles on it with increasing pressure. The loud moan Peta gave got swallowed by his lips and his own aroused grunting.

“I don’t wanna come without you inside of me,” she panted, her hips rolling against his hand eagerly. “Take me, Ronan. It’s been far too long already, come on.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained, even though his cock already ached for her body.

“You’re hurting me right now by not fucking me into oblivion, so _do_ it,” Peta pleaded impatiently. Her cheeky wit made Ronan grin despite his own undeniable need.

“Alright, then hold still,” he ordered as he retreated his fingers. They felt sticky and cool as the fresh air hit them, but he didn’t bother to wipe them off. As he grabbed his erection, the self-lube made his hand even slicker anyway.

He straightened up a bit and guided the head of his cock to Peta’s entrance, both of them pulsing in their wait to finally be joined. “Are you sure that you are ready?” Ronan asked with a questioning look.

Peta snorted, her cheeks flushed and her lips red from the kissing. “I was born ready,” she answered. “Now take me, big guy, or I’ll have to take care of that myself.”

Ronan laughed lowly. This woman was a complete delight. No female Kree would ever dare to behave like that. Which was one of the many reasons Ronan had never mated with one of them during his long time on Hala.

“Stop talking and moan,” he demanded and pushed his hips forward, making his cock sink into the slick, tight heat of Peta’s core.

Her body arched up with a drawn-out moan, her walls clenching around his member greedily as it shoved in further. The sensation of finally being surrounded by Peta again like that made Ronan shudder and groan in bliss.

He leaned down to be able to join their lips again and taste her sweet gasps and whimpers as he rolled his hips against her rear, making his shaft retreat and drive back into the hot tunnel that was her. She placed her left hand on his cheek, returning the kiss passionately and voicing her lust into the cavern of his mouth.

Ronan revelled in the feeling of her body brushing against his front with every move, of her warm mouth on his lips, of her tongue dancing with his own, of his member moving deep inside of her. He felt fulfilled.

Soon, he began to increase the speed and force of his thrusts a bit, obeying the swelling need in his lower regions. Peta obviously welcomed his decision, as she moaned in approval and bit his lower lip teasingly.

Ronan growled lowly and snapped his hips forward a little harder to punish her for that, but of course, it was rather a reward for the both of them. Their groans and gasps mingled, their bodies ground against each other, their fingers slid over clothes and bare skin. Peta’s hands found their way down Ronan’s back and grabbed his bare buttocks, urging him to thrust inside of her even harder and faster than before.

“Come on,” she grunted, her legs parting a little further. “Gimme more. I know you got it.”

Ronan growled again and looked down at Peta’s face beneath his own. He couldn’t stand anyone grabbing his ass like that, but right now, this discomfort was part of a pleasant game and made him want to punish Peta a little more for her audacity.

He focused on her green eyes as he slowly but powerfully rolled his hips against her, rocking her entire body. She gasped and moaned, but held his gaze, even though her eyelids were fluttering and she lost focus with every harsh impact. When Ronan angled his thrusts in a way he knew would make his cock hit her sweet spot, she finally threw her head back with a devoted moan and arched up against Ronan’s body. Seeing her coming undone from his work made Ronan almost lose it himself.

“Come for me,” he demanded, grabbing her sides to be able to ram himself inside of her even harder. He knew she could take it, even _loved_ the rough treatment, and from the way she was squirming and panting helplessly, he could tell it was exactly what she needed right now. “I want you to come for me, Peta.”

“I bet you do…” she mumbled, holding onto the edge of the table for support. “But you gonna have to make m – OH MY GOD!”

And that was it. Peta convulsed heavily and buckled, her upper body curving inwards in a way that looked almost painful as everything inside of her exploded in her climax. Her walls contracted around Ronan’s girth in rhythm with Peta’s gasps and curses, and Ronan groaned loudly at the pressure on his cock. He tried to continue with his thrusts, but his own orgasm hit him only a second later. Grunting and growling with lust, he pressed his dick deep inside Peta’s tightening core to fill her up with the hot spurts of his come.

After the worst spasms were over, Peta snatched at Ronan’s lips with a needy whine and kissed him sloppily while he continued to spill the last waves of his release into her throbbing heat. Then she sank back, breathless and shaking, and took her time to collect herself back together. Ronan did the same but remained standing between her open legs, still buried inside of her body.

Peta sighed as he finally pulled out of her welcoming warmth. “Aw man, if only this wouldn’t be such a mess every time,” she mused and propped up on her elbows to cast a look at the wet remains of Ronan’s self-lube and seed, mixed with her own fluids that were running out of her. “Yondu’s desk will need some serious scrubbing, I’m afraid.”

“I believe so,” Ronan agreed with a nod. “And I hope you know where all of those items that so lovely decorate the floor by now were placed exactly, too.”

“Nope, no idea,” Peta shrugged and sat up fully, wiggling a bit because it felt uncomfortable to sit on the cool metal. “But you know what? I don’t care. I will make up an excuse, Yondu will believe it. Or not, but he sure as hell won’t suspect what _really_ happened to his table.”

Ronan grunted but didn’t say anything to that. He only raised his eyebrow as he watched Peta get rid of her jacket and grab the collar of her shirt to pull it over her head.

“What are you doing?” he wanted to know.

“What does it look like?” Peta grinned. She threw her shirt in Ronan’s face, who caught it with a snort and let it fall to the ground. “I’m getting ready for round two. We ruined the table now anyway, we should make sure that we make it worth it, don’t you think?”

Ronan looked at her with a blank expression for a moment, her grin not faltering even the tiniest bit. Then he shook his head with a growl and stepped out of his pants completely.

“Alright,” he said, tossing his clothes to where Peta’s shirt was already lying on the floor. “But this time you will turn around for me.”

“Uh-uh,” Peta denied in a sweet sing-song and yanked her pants off of her right leg. “This time, _you_ will lie on your back on this table and _I_ will make _you_ moan with the mastery of my hip thrusts.”

Ronan pouted slightly, which only made his lover laugh as she dropped her bra to the pile of clothes.

“Aw, come on, I know that you love it,” she giggled. “If you still have some power left in you after I rode you off into the sunset, I promise you can have me from behind until my knees give way. And then some more while the table is holding me upright instead. How does that sound, my little Pouty-Douty?”

“It sounds as if I’ll have to carry you around after we’re finished,” Ronan commented, his shirt falling down to the floor. “And as if the cleaning of this room, therefore, will completely be on me.”

Peta grinned at him cheekily.

Ronan leapt at that grin with a growl and greedily sucked it off her goddamn lips.


End file.
